Although various solar devices that utilize the sun's rays to provide heat for cooking have been previously devised, most such devices were comprised of rigid reflective components which had to be assembled into a predetermined geometric shape and retained by suitable fastening means. Also, such prior devices even though portable, were bulky and relatively heavy and thus not practical for many uses. Weight and space are critical factors to hikers and backpackers and there has long been a need for an efficient solar oven device with such features which would enable the user to hike in and out of an area without the need to carry a heavy stove and fuel containers. In addition, persons in remote or underdeveloped areas such as in refugee camps or third world countries where fuel is costly or unavailable have found a need for a relative simple means for utilizing solar energy for cooking or heating food or water. Also, emergency craft such as lifeboats can readily utilize a solar device for heating food or water that can be easily stored.
An inflatable, reflective solar oven is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Design 310,657, but this patent does not disclose the present invention and appears to be impractical for the use that its title implies. For example, it fails to show or teach how a food or water holder or any form of cooker could be placed within the oven shown to provide the intended cooking or baking function. Further, this patent discloses no details of construction or procedures for using the device as a solar oven. The present invention solves these problems.